Le philtre d'amour
by Yu-B
Summary: Lukas Bondevik est prêt à tout pour protéger son frère de ce vil asiatique. En bon viking qu'il est il va foncer dans le tas, quitte à provoquer une fin de soirée catastrophique pour certains...


**Maintenant que j'ai enfin trouvé leur nom, je peux m'attaquer aux Nordiques (rire sadique). J'espère que les galères d'un grand frère trop protecteur et possessif vous amusera. Bonne lecture.**

**_Hetalia_ n'a pas changé de maître.**

* * *

Il faisait la tête, plus que d'habitude. Il était assis, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Se mordillant légèrement la lèvre et n'écoutant nullement ce que hurlait l'américain idiot en bout de table.

Une réunion mondiale, pour changer, les avaient tous réunis. Pour le plus grand malheur de Lukas Bondevik. Lui qui faisait tout pour empêcher cet asiatique d'approcher son cher et tendre petit frère ne pouvait rien faire ici. Il avait vu avec horreur Ice s'asseoir à côté de Lei et entamer la conversation. Il avait constater avec effroi que Chine ne faisait rien pour les séparer (le chinois toujours d'excellente humeur depuis l'élection de Miss Monde), et avait faillit mourir de chagrin à la pause, lorsqu'il était tombé sur le couple, au détour d'un couloir, qui s'enlaçait. C'était trop pour lui, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais vite. Ce fut au déjeuner, quand Arthur Kirkland traversa son champ de vision qu'il eut une idée.

- England!

- Norvège? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Un philtre d'amour.

- _What? But…_

- Je sais que tu connais les ingrédients et que ce philtre n'a aucun secret pour toi. Tes exploits à l'époque des Tudors est reconnu de tous.

- Urgh. - l'anglais fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de cette époque. Son roi avait été particulièrement chi… « lourd », et il en avait souffert de toutes ces familles nobles qui lui courraient après pour ce philtre, dans l'espoir que le roi épouse leur fille. Même si ça finissait presque toujours avec la rencontre entre une hache et une tête. Il soupira et inclina légèrement la tête, faisant signe à l'autre nation qu'il l'écoutait.

- Je veux que ce salo… que Hong Kong tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. N'importe qui d'autre, un humain si tu le souhaites, mais il doit tomber amoureux.

- Hong Kong? Mais il n'est pas avec ton frère?

- Jamais!

- … Je le sens pas ton plan…

- Tu auras tout ce que tu veux.

- Intéressant… comme ce petit trésor qu'on a retrouvé sous la glace? Une petite exposition d'un ou deux ans devrait me rapporter gros.

- Grrmm… - ce fut au tour de Lukas de faire la tête, ce trésor viking qui venait d'être retrouvé devait l'aider à améliorer son tourisme… mais il devait protéger son frère. À n'importe quel prix. - C'est d'accord. Je te le laisse pour trois ans. Et je suis bien gentil, sale pirate!

- C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi. Couvre-moi pour cet après-midi, tu auras ton philtre pour le dîner de ce soir.

- Merci.

Quand il se rassit à sa place, Lukas Bondevik était la plus heureuse des nations. Enfin un problème de régler dans ce triste monde.

* * *

- Je dois lui faire avaler? - il lança un regard à la fiole rempli d'un liquide bleu, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

- Oui. Mélange-le à la soupe de l'entrée, il n'y verra que du feu.

- Tu es sûr que ça marchera?

- Douterais-tu de mes compétences? Je peux aussi trouver un philtre de désir, tu auras la chance de voir ton frère se faire dépuceler sur la table si tu veux.

- Ne parle pas d'Ice comme ça! Jamais il ne se fera dépuceler! Et certainement pas sur une table, ni en publique! J'ai compris… tiens. - il lui tendit un papier - Le trésor sera envoyé dans les prochaines semaines.

L'anglais empocha le papier et le remercia d'un grand sourire avant de rejoindre sa table. Norvège en fit de même et s'installa à sa place, pile entre Berwald et Magnus, l'ambiance allait être glaciale. Tino lui fit un clin d'œil, optimiste. Ice, lui, avait les yeux fixés sur la table à côté de la leur, souriant doucement quand son (imbécile) de copain (sale fils de…) lui faisait signe. La cloche annonçant le début du repas sonna. Des serveurs apportaient déjà la soupe comme entrée, Lukas se mit à chercher une solution efficace pour empoisonner… mettre le philtre dans la soupe de Hong Kong. Il devait ensuite s'assurer qu'Ice ne soit pas dans son champ de vision quand il l'avalerait. Le philtre était rapide, la première personne que verrait l'asiatique serait l'élu de son cœur.

_- Il vaut mieux éviter que tous les Nordiques soient loin de la salle à ce moment-là. Le reste du monde, je m'en fous_.

Il réfléchissait tant et si bien, qu'il ne vit pas l'entrée puis le plat principal lui passer sous le nez. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait raté sa dernière chance avec le dessert, il manqua de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Mais quel idiot! Comment il allait faire si il ne restait pas connecté au monde extérieur? Furieux, il décida d'utiliser la manière forte et fonça dans les cuisines, surprenant tous les humains qui y travaillaient. Il attrapa le premier cuistot qui passait, par le col et le fusilla du regard.

- Le thé et le café sont prêts?

- Euh…oui Monsieur… _pitié, ne me tuez pas!_

- C'est où?

- Là…

Norvège se dirigea vers les dizaines de théières et y versa tout le liquide magique dedans. Qu'importe si il mettait les amours des nations sans dessus-dessous, l'important était que l'asiatique lâche son frère.

- Bien. Maintenant vous servez ça et vous posez pas de question. Et vous la fermez. C'est compris?

- … oui, Monsieur…

- Brave type.

Il quitta les cuisines, les serveurs sur les talons, et se dirigea vers les Nordiques d'un pas ferme.

- On se casse.

- Bah pourquoi? Et le café alors?

- La ferme, Magnus. J'ai dis on se casse.

- Mais…aie! D'accord, d'accord, je te suis, arrête de me tirer l'oreille!

N'écoutant nullement son am… la chose qui le collait depuis tant de siècles, il attrapa Ice par le bras et se dirigea vers la sortie, rapidement suivit par Tino et Suède. Ouf! Les autres nations buvaient déjà leur boisson. Il était à un cheveu de la défaite.

- Ah! Ice! Quelle bonne surprise!

- Lei! Tu n'étais pas avec ta famille?

- Mon maire m'a appelé. J'ai du quitter la table. Tu fais quoi ce soir?

- Rien du tout. Tu m'emmènes au cinéma?

- Avec plaisir.

En regardant son cher petit frère partir en tenant la main de son (salopard) de copain asiatique, Lukas manqua de faire un infarctus. Il venait de se prendre la tête, de se donner la migraine, de s'être énervé, de payer England… pour rien!

- Arrrghhh! Mange-toi ça Danemark!

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais! Non! Pas le troll!

* * *

Arthur se demandait ce qu'avait bien fabriqué Norvège. Quand il avait senti l'odeur du thé, il avait tout de suite refusé de le boire. Malheureusement il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir les autres. Ce qui n'était pas si grave lorsque la personne qui buvait le philtre regardait immédiatement celui ou celle qu'elle aimait déjà. Le philtre d'amour devenait alors un philtre de désir. Certains dans la salle en étaient déjà victimes: Espagne avait plaqué Romano contre la table. Ludwig embrassait langoureusement un Veneziano fou de joie, et Kiku avait roulé sous la nappe avec Héraclès. À croire que tout le monde regardait déjà son âme sœur au moment où ils avaient bu le philtre. Les autres étaient tombés amoureux de choses étranges… Alfred regardait son portable à ce moment-là, l'ours (en peluche? Cette question n'était toujours pas résolue.) de Canada, qui avait bu dans la tasse de son maître avant lui, s'était jeté sur le pauvre Matthieu qui tentait d'échapper aux griffes caressantes de l'ours. Gilbert, qui n'avait que la bière pour boisson de fin de soirée, aida son copain en évitant de rire de la situation. Feliks était en pleine adoration de la photo de son poney et Biélorussie roulait une pelle mémorable à Lettonie qui venait de faire tomber la bouteille de vodka de Russie, attirant l'attention de la jeune fille.

- Dis-moi Arthur… on t'as déjà dis que tu étais adorable avec cette cravate?

England cessa de respirer lorsqu'il sentit la main du français sur sa cuisse, trop proche de son entrejambe pour être innocente.

- _Wh_… tu n'as rien bu, Francis! Tu as encore ton verre de vin dans l'autre main!

- Ça m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de philtre, moi.

- Pervers!

- Non, juste amoureux.

À cet instant précis, Arthur Kirkland savait qui serait la prochaine victime de ses malédictions: Lukas Bondevik.


End file.
